The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy Part 3
by ShininStarzz
Summary: Follow Andy and Ashley on their journey of parenthood, in the final part of The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy. Vampire Andley, BVB fanfiction. Don't have to be a BVB fan to read, it's very AU. Don't own the BVB guys, I own OCs only. Thanks - Rating may go up.
1. This Is My Oath To You

**The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy Part 3**

**Life as a Vampire Parent**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Follow Andy and Ashley on their journey of parenthood, in the final part of The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy. Vampire Andley.**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: Welcome to Part 3! :)**

**Thank you for everyone who's stuck by me on this series, it means a lot.**

**-Kat xo**

* * *

**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**

* * *

Chapter 1

_This Is My Oath To You_

Ashley

_This is it, my wedding day..._

I sat at my dresser, sighing softly. I couldn't believe it, I was getting married. Danika was five months old now, we loved her to bits.

I stood up, smoothing out my black strapless lace dress. I smiled as I put on my head band with the veil, my hair fell down my back in black waves.

"Ash?"

I spun 'round to see Mum smiling at me. "Hey."

Mum burst into tears. "I can't believe my little boy is getting married!"

"Mum... Please, you're gonna make me cry!" I smiled.

She smiled, hugging me softly. "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks Mum."

Chris walked through the door holding Danika.

"Hey, baby girl." I cooed, kissing her forehead. "You gonna sit with Grandpa, sweetie?"

She gurgled happily, smiling at me.

"Thank you, Chris." I hugged him as best as I could.

"Welcome, Ash." He kissed my forehead.

"See you soon, baby girl." I kissed Danika's forehead again.

"C'mon, Ash," Mum held her arm out. "Time for you to get married."

I smiled, placing the veil over my face and picking up my bouquet of white roses.

Andy

I gulped nervously. _This was it,_ _my wedding day._ I finally get to make Ashy mine forever...

I looked into the crowd and smiled. All the important people were here. Dad sat holding Danika; Josh and Oli sat with their son, Jaime; CC & Jake sat with their twins Lana and Charlotte; Jinxx sat with Sammi. Chaos and Mysteria sat with their friend Dan, who helped when Ash got kidnapped. Dad had got my Grandma & Grandpa to turn up, and Sam had contacted lots of Ash's family. Frank and Mikey were also there with their little boy, Frank Jr.

Organ music started up and I sighed softly, this is it. I turned to face the crowd again, and I gasped. Walking up the aisle, accompanied by Sam, was Ashley, my Ashley, in a stunning black lace strapless dress. He held a bouquet of white roses, his black hair descended down his back in waves, and his face was covered by a black veil. I smiled softly as Sam kissed his cheek, took his flowers and went to sit with Dad.

Ashley stood next to me, and lifted the veil from his face. "Hi."

"Hey." I said softly, linking our fingers together. "You look beautiful, Ash."

He blushed, smiling.

The Priest smiled. "Please be seated." He nodded at the organ player to stop. "Gathered here today, we are bonding the mated Andrew Dennis Biersack and Ashley Purdy, as husband and wife, under the deity of Arana, our vampiric Goddess.

"Let us begin with the traditional story of Arana. Arana was one of the first vampires to fornicate with a human, and produce a viannen - half human, half vampire. Outcasted for falling for a human, Arana turned her human lover, Marcus - a simple blacksmith - into a vampire to protect him from her family's violent wrath. Arana became our Jesus, making a difference to vampiric relations with humans. While we must drink blood for survival, it doesn't mean we have to kill humans, or that they are below us. We can survive on the blood of our spouses. Unfortunately for Arana, her family were old fashioned, believing the Devil ruled their souls, and that they were His to obey. That meant killing human life. As Arana was born a vampire, and Marcus was turned, her family believed turned vampires were no better as humans, as they were not born pure. Arana's family killed Marcus, and their viannen daughter Marie. Arana instantly staked herself, not wanting to live without her lover and their child. Arana left behind a legacy that most vampires follow. We worship her for her struggles, for being herself, and we know she watches over us, proud of the difference we make, and is proud of the fact most of us have trailed away from the Devil and His sins."

Wow. _Poor Arana... _I knew about her, but I didn't know her sad story.

"Next, let us move onto the Oaths. Andrew?"

Yup, Oaths, not vows.

"Ashley, sweetheart I love you." I smiled. "It's hard to think that not so long ago I was human. You've changed my life for the better, given me hope, love, a daughter." I bit my lip, happy tears forming. "You are my life, and I love you. Forever and always, sweetheart. This is my Oath to you."

"Andy, I love you too. You've been there for me for ages, I can't image my life without you. I love you, forever and always. This..." Ash smiled up at me. "_This_ is my Oath to you."

"The rings?" The Priest prompted.

Sam walked up and handed him the rings, one of which he handed to me, the other to Ash.

"Andrew, place this ring on Ashley's finger, as a symbol of your everlasting love and your promise of protection and devotion."

I slipped the ring onto Ashley's finger, smiling softly as I did so.

"Ashley, place that ring on Andrew's finger, as a symbol of your everlasting love and your promise of protection and devotion."

"Andrew, repeat after me. I, Andrew Dennis Biersack, take you, Ashley Purdy, as my vampiric wife. In accordance with the powers of our one Goddess, Arana, I promise to be yours forever."

_"I, Andrew Dennis Biersack, take you, Ashley Purdy, as my vampiric wife. In accordance with the powers of our one Goddess, Arana, I promise to be yours forever."_

"Ashley, repeat after me. I, Ashley Purdy, take you, Andrew Dennis Biersack, as my vampiric husband. In accordance with the powers of our one Goddess, Arana, I promise to be yours forever."

_"I, Ashley Purdy, take you, Andrew Dennis Biersack, as my vampiric husband. In accordance with the powers of our one Goddess, Arana, I promise to be yours forever."_

"By the power invested in me, by our Goddess, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I smiled, cupping Ashley's face in my hands, as I lent down as gave him a sweet kiss. We pulled away to the sound of clapping and crying - there wasn't a dry eye in the place. I wrapped my arm around Ashley's waist as I led him back down the aisle and out of the Church to the car that would lead us to the Reception.

"I love you, Andy." Ashley said, as he curled up next to me.

I kissed him softly. "I love you too, Ashy."

* * *

**Title credit to _Oath_ by Cher Lloyd featuring Becky G - yup, I'm Cher Lloyd fan.**

**Bite me. ;}**

**So... Part 3! :D**

**Can't believe I'm finally here! Thank you so much guys, I love you -heart-**

**-Kat xo :3 xo**


	2. Thoughts of a Human Grandpa

**Life as a Vampire Parent**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Follow Andy and Ashley on their journey of parenthood, in the final part of The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy. Vampire Andley.**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: Enjoy Chapter 2 peoples :3**

**-Kat xo**

**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**

Chapter 2

_Thoughts of a Human Grandpa_

Chris

I sat watching my son pledge his life to another boy, to the guy that changed his life so positively and made him immensely happy. I felt tears prick my eyes as Andy lent down and gave Ashley a loved-filled kiss. I was incredibly happy for my son. I stood up and applauded with the rest of the congregation.

"Chris? C'mon, we gotta go to the Reception. You drive." Sam put her car keys into my pocket and took Danika off me, cooing at her grandbaby.

_**~Time Lapse~**_

"Dad!"

I looked up to see Andy running over to me.

"Hey kiddo!" I smiled, hugging him firmly. "Where's Ash?"

"Getting changed." Andy smiled. "He said he wanted to be a boy again."

I chuckled. "I've gotta say, I didn't expect him to wear a dress, you know."

"It was my idea. He's sexy in girl's clothing." He winked.

"Okay, too much information, Andrew."

Andy grinned. "Dad, where's Dani?" He began to panic.

"She's with Sam, don't worry. Sam's showing her off to Ashley's relatives."

"Oh, okay, I-" Andy cut off, his mouth hung open. "Holy fucking shit."

I followed his gaze and it landed on Ashley. Now I knew why Andy had begun drooling a little.

Ashley wore a white shirt & red tie, covered by a black tuxedo jacket, with the sleeves of the jacket and shirt rolled up to his elbows. Instead of suit trousers, Ashley wore black skinny jeans (which wasn't surprising at _all_). He also wore black Converse, a black woven bracelet, a white woven bracelet and a star necklace.

_I guess Andy thinks he looks good._

"Andy!" Ashley squealed. He bounded over and literally jumped into my son's arms.

Andy laughed, spinning Ashley a little, before placing him back on his feet and kissing his wife lovingly.

"You look so beautiful baby," Andy whispered. "I'm so lucky to have you, I love you."

Ashley blushed. "I love you too."

I smiled. _They really have a strong love..._

Ashley turned to face me. "'M nicking Andy for a bit, gonna introduce him to my family of bloodsuckers." Ashley grinned, and laced his fingers with his husband's, before dragging Andy of to meet his new extended family.

A blond woman stalked over to me, her heels making clacking sounds against the tile floor.

"So," she drawled. "What's a human like yourself doing at a vampiric wedding?"

"Andy's my son." I stated. "He was turned a while back, after Ashley got pregnant."

"I see." She frowned. "Do you not find it unsettling that your once human son fell for a vampire?"

"No." I said firmly. "I love my son, I want him to be happy. And Ashley makes him happy."

"Still, isn't a human better suited to-"

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled.

She looked shocked. I was mad, seriously mad - how could I not be? She was literally insulting my son _and _my son-in-law.

"Dad?" Andy walked over, followed by Ashley who clung to his hand. "What's going on?"

"Your father is a very rude man, who-"

"Save it, Lilitu."

"Ashley-"

"_No,_ Lilitu." Ashley frowned. "I don't know why Mum had to invite you."

"I am your cousin, Ashley."

"You're a cunt, Lilitu, that's what you are."

Lilitu growled. "You little bitch!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Andy growled. "Lilitu, stay away from my father. Stop throwing your judgemental shit at him. And apologise. To both my father _and _Ashley."

"I'm sorry your son is a self-obessed dick and I'm sorry you're a whore, Ashley." Lilitu smirked stalking off.

Ashley sighed. "I really hate that bitch."

"Don't think about her, Ash, it's our wedding day. Care to join me for a dance?"

Ashley smiled. "Of course."

I looked on as they danced to the soft metal song that played.

_Without you, there's no change_

_My nights and days are grey_

_If I reached out and touched the rain_

_It just wouldn't feel the same_

_Without you, I'd be lost_

_I'd slip down from the top_

_I'd slide down so low_

_Girl you'd never, never know..._

_Without you, without you_

_A sailor lost at sea_

_Without you, woman the world comes down on me_

_Without you in my life_

_I'd slowly wilt and die_

_But with you by my side_

_You're the reason I'm alive_

_But with you in my life_

_You're the reason I'm alive_

_But without you, without you..._

I smiled softly. Andy may only be young, but my God, he's grown up fast. This March wedding came about quickly, and they're both so young, Ashley 18, and Andy just 17, but they know what they want and they're so determined to make it. And they're excellent parents as well.

_Amy would be so proud of them..._

**A/n: Lyrics used are from _Without You _by Mötley Crüe - if you haven't heard then you should! It's amazing :3**

**Soooo, you like? x]**

**Heh, I try to be original and not bore you guys, so 'm using a POV I've never used before! :3**

**Anyways guys, for Part 3, I'd really love it of you got more involved. In other words, I'd love some suggestions - I'll be taking them from both here & Mibba, as this is posted on both sites.**

**There's a few more one shots coming your way soon, including _Pretty Boy_ - Andy Biersack/Jeffree Star pairing! :3 - and the next part of the Andley/Dragonfly mini-series, so stay tuned! ;)**

**Love you guys, review please! (I don't ask for much, haha xP )**

**-Kat xo :3 xo**


	3. I'm All Yours

**Life as a Vampire Parent**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Follow Andy and Ashley on their journey of parenthood, in the final part of The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy. Vampire Andley.**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: My apologies for being MIA :(**

**Anywhore, I hope you like!**

**This is set during their Honeymoon ^.^**

**-Kat xo**

**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**

Chapter 3

_I'm All Yours_

_Andy_

"Ash? Honey, you okay?"

He sniffed, burying his head into my chest. "I miss my baby." He whispered.

"Oh honey." I kissed his head. "I miss Dani too, but it's not for long, babe. We fly back in two days."

"I know." He sighed.

He nuzzled my neck, grazing his fangs across it softly, almost hesitantly.

"Andy..."

"Go on baby." I whispered.

He looked at me, those honey-brown eyes ringed with black and shining with tears. His lips pressed against mine, and he clutched my shirt. My hands trail to his waist and my lips parted for his probing tongue.

He pulled away and kissed my neck. "Please."

"Drink baby." I whispered. "It's okay, I'm all yours."

He kissed my neck again, before sinking his fangs into my neck. I moaned softly, and he drank my blood.

After a while I felt the dizzyness approach.

"Uh... A-Ashy, stop."

But he didn't.

"Ash... A-Ash..."

_Why won't he stop?!_

Before I could do anything to make my wife quit drinking my blood I blacked out.

The last thing I heard was Ashley screaming.

**Title credit - **_**Eclipse (All Yours)**_** by Metric**

**-Featured on the soundtrack for **_**The Twilight Saga: Eclipse**_

**Yup I like Twilight... **

**Let the bashing begin!-**

**Ahhh, poor Andy-baby! :/**

**Sorry it's short :L**

**-Kat xo**


	4. I Just Wanna Save You

**Life as a Vampire Parent**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Follow Andy and Ashley on their journey of parenthood, in the final part of The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy. Vampire Andley.**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: Hope you like ;;3**

**-Kat xo**

**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**

Chapter 4

_I Just Wanna Save You_

_Ashley_

_"ANDY!"_ I screamed, tears rolling down my face. "Andy wake up!"

The bleeding had stopped, but Andy's body was limp. He was still breathing, but barely.

Why didn't I stop? Why did I continue drinking, why didn't I fucking _stop?!_

"Andy..."

I picked up my husband cradling him to my chest. I took him to our room and covered him with the covers. I laid on his chest, crying softly.

What is fucking wrong with me? He asked me to stop, why-

"Ugh... Ash?"

"Andy?" I breathed.

He looked at me. "Hey..."

_"Andy!"_ I sobbed, flinging myself at him. "Andy I'm sorry! I should've stopped! I don't know why I didn't, I-"

"Ash, calm down." He patted my back. "It's okay honey."

"How is it okay? I nearly killed you." I muttered.

"Ash..." He nuzzled my hair. "It's okay."

"No it's not!"

"Ashley..."

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Andy pulled me down onto the bed.

"Andy what-? No. Andy stop!"

He'd begun ticking me and I was giggling madly. "Andy! St-stop it!"

"Mm... No!" He stuck his tongue out at me.

The 'attack' lasted for what seemed like ages. In reality it only lasted for a few minutes. Well, until I fell off the bed and hit my head on the hard (hehe, hard) floor.

"Ash!" Andy knelt by me. "You okay?"

I glared at him. "No. 'Cause of you I hit my head! You... You fucker!"

"Aw, I sorry baby." He pouted at me.

"Yeah..."

He just pouted more.

"Andy no! Stop the pouting."

He just continued to pout and proceeded to flutter his eyelashes at me.

"Ah... Okay, okay, I forgive you."

"Yay." Andy giggled and kissed me.

"How am I the Momma?" I giggled.

"_Well... _You decided to ride-"

"Okay, that's enough!" I blushed.

Andy smirked. "You love me."

"Hmm... Yeah, I do."

Andy picked me up and dumped me on the bed.

"Oi!" I whined, pouting.

He kissed me. "Love you."

"Love you too."

**Title credit - **_**Weight Of The World**_** by Framing Hanley :3**

**My apologies for this, it's shit -_-**

**I didn't know how to end this...**

**Shitty filler quality...**

**Ugh :(**

**Anywhore, love you guys -heart-**

**-Kat xo :3 xo**


	5. Deep Within

**Life as a Vampire Parent**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Follow Andy and Ashley on their journey of parenthood, in the final part of The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy. Vampire Andley.**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: This chapter will contain sex. This is upping my rating from T to M! :D**

**It continues where Chapter 4 leaves off...  
Sort of...  
**

**-Kat xo**

* * *

**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Deep Within  
_

* * *

_Ashley_

I giggled as Andy kissed my neck softly._  
_

"Mmm, Andy? Stop."

"Why?" he kissed my neck again.

"You're making me horny." I whispered.

"Yeah? You getting hard for me, baby?"

I whimpered. "Y-yeah."

Andy grinned at me. "Then let's fuck."

* * *

"Ugh!" I moaned as Andy took me in his mouth. He was currently deep throating me, which was causing me to harden even further. "Andy..."

"Mmm..." he moaned around my mouth.

"Andy... I'm so close..."

He moaned even more and I whimpered, releasing my load into his mouth.

"Andy... Baby, that was good."

"We're not done yet, Ashy."

He kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth, making me taste myself. He started grinding against me, our bodies slick with sweat and our hardened members sliding against each other.

"Andy..." I whimpered.

"Ashy..." he whispered.

He flipped us over so I was laying on him and thrusted his hips upwards, kissing me passionately. He moved my hand to his arse and smirked.

"Wanna top, baby?"

I nodded happily, rubbing his hole. I lubed up my fingers, and pushed one into his tightness.

"Mmm," Andy breathed.

"Like that, love?"

"Yeah..."

"Want another finger?"

"Please."

I stuck in another two, stretching him. Andy whimpered at three fingers, but he moaned instantly as a moved them inside him.

"Ashley, please... I want you..."

I kissed him softly. "Soon baby."

He whimpered. _"Please..."_

"Shh," I moved my fingers roughly, resulting in a breathy, whimper-ish moan. "All in good time, angel."

Andy moaned softly as I curled my fingers, pressing against his prostate. "Please..."

"Shh..." I kissed him softly, pressing harder against his spot.

I slicked up my member and pressed into him, moaning loudly.

"Oh..." Andy whimpered.

He bucked his hips, which abled me to go deeper and press right against his spot, resulting in loud moans from both of us.

"Ashy... Move!"

"Okay, baby." I kissed him and I pulled out and thrusted back in. _Hard._

_"ASHLEY!"_ Andy moaned.

"Andy..."

I kissed Andy hard as I thrusted, tasting him and moaning in his mouth. I bit at his neck, the crimson liquid exploding over my tongue.

"I'm so close."

"M-me too. T-touch me, Ashy, please."

I pumped him in time with my thrusts, hitting his prostate dead on everytime.

"Ashley..." Andy whimpered. "A-Ashy!"

He came over his chest and I held his hips as I thrusted harder, spilling my load into him. Andy whimpered as I licked away his cum. I went to pull out, but Andy held my wrist.

"N-no." he shook his head. "Stay in. Please."

"Okay, angel." I pecked his lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ashy."

* * *

**Title credit - "_Deep Within_" by BOTDF**

**So... you like? :3**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Nathan, who's been going through a bit of a rough time. Hope this cheers you up, hun :3  
**

**I have a lot planned for this, so stay tuned for...**

**DRAMA! :D  
**

**A lot of the drama, Nathan's helped me plan out, so thank you! :D  
**

**-Kat xo  
**


	6. Your Demons Come Alive To Chase You

**Life as a Vampire Parent**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Follow Andy and Ashley on their journey of parenthood, in the final part of The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy. Vampire Andley.**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: Okay, so cue drama!  
Er, Danika is six and a half months, so it's been about a week since they came back from the honeymoon c;  
**

**-Kat xo**

* * *

**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Your Demons Come Alive To Chase You_

_Ashley_

Andy had been acting weird for the past couple days. I don't know what was wrong with him, he wouldn't tell me anything. He was so distant and it was starting to scare me. He wasn't gonna leave me...

_Was he?_

Dani babbled up at me, butting my chest with her head.

"Hungry?" I giggled, cradling my daughter as I went to the kitchen.

I opened the cupboard and picked up the formula. Opening my formula, I frowned. There was enough for the next day or two, but Andy was meant to have picked up some more. I sighed looking at the clock, 1 pm. _Andy should be awake by now._

I made the milk and sat Dani in her chair in front of the TV, where a Batman cartoon was playing. She was a sucker for Batman, just like her Daddy.

"I'll be back in a minute, Dani, I'm going to get Daddy up."

Opening the door to her room, I saw Andy curled up in the covers, his black hair sheilding his face. I opened the curtain and let the rays of sunshine enter the room.

I heard Andy groan. "Ashley?"

"Finally your lazy ass is up!"

"What?"

"Andy is half one in the afternoon! And you were meant to get more formula, but you didn't, did you?"

"Sorry babe, I forgot."

"That the issue Andy, you're not doing anything! I'm worried about you and you won't tell me a damn thing!" I yelled.

"Ash..." Andy came over and hugged me. "I'm sorry baby. I've just... I've had a lot on my mind."

"Just tell me." I nuzzled his bare chest.

"I can't." Andy whispered. "I want to, but I can't..."

It was that sentence that made me realise how scared Andy was. Over whatever was happening.

I sighed. "Get dressed. Then we're gonna talk and you're gonna tell me what the hell is going on, Andrew."

"Ash-"

"No, Andy!" I cried. "I can't fucking help you if I don't know what's going on!"

I stormed out of our bedroom and ran back to the living room. Dani was asleep and I did not want to watch Batman. I switched to BBC One.

News. Great.

I was going to change the channel, but the story caught my eye.

_"... serial rapist Robert Anderson has broken out of prison. Anderson's victims include twenty year old Saffron Stone, nineteen year old Frank Blackwood, seventeen year old Andrew Biersack..."_

_Seventeen year old Andrew Biersack._ Andy, my Andy... His rapist had broken out of prison? No wonder my angel was scared to tell me.

_"... Anderson's victims are urged to contact their local police team."_

"Now you know."

I turned to see Andy there, shaking.

"Baby..." I whispered. "Come here."

Andy ran over and flung himself at me, sobbing into my chest.

"Oh angel..."

"Ashy what do I do? He's out and I'm scared..."

"I know baby, but I'm here. I won't let him hurt you. You're forgetting we're vampires and he's human."

"Ash... He's out to find me. He s-sent me this."

He handed me a letter with a single sentence.

**I'm out prison and I'm coming to finish what I started, _bitch._**

"What the fuck?"

"Finish what he started. Kill me."

My heart raced. _That dick wanted to kill my Andy?_

"What?!"

"Ash, that's not the only thing that's bothering me."

"What else could be bothering you, someone wants to kill you!"

"Ashley... I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Title credit - _"Dead Walker Texas Ranger"_ by Sleeping With Sirens**

**Told ya there was gonna be drama c;**

**-Kat xo**


	7. And I'm Not Strong Enough To Stay Away

**Life as a Vampire Parent**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Follow Andy and Ashley on their journey of parenthood, in the final part of The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy. Vampire Andley.**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: Okay, so cue drama!  
Er, Danika is six and a half months, so it's been about a week since they came back from the honeymoon c;**

**-Kat xo**

* * *

**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**

* * *

Chapter 7

_And I'm Not Strong Enough To Stay Away_

_Andy_

"Now you know."

Ashley turned around. "Baby..." He whispered. "Come here."

I ran over and flung myself at him, sobbing into his chest.

"Oh angel..."

"Ashy what do I do? He's out and I'm scared..."

"I know baby, but I'm here. I won't let him hurt you. You're forgetting we're vampires and he's human."

"Ash... He's out to find me. He s-sent me this."

I handed him the letter _he_ sent me.

"What the fuck?"

"Finish what he started. Kill me."

"What?!"

"Ash, that's not the only thing that's bothering me."

"What else could be bothering you, someone wants to kill you!"

"Ashley... I'm pregnant."

Ash froze.

"Ashy... Say something, please!" I begged.

"Pregnant? You're... pregnant."

I whimpered. "Ashy..."

"Andy, I... I'm happy, really, I just..." He nuzzled my hair. "We gotta contact the police and let them know what you think."

"I know." I said.

I heard Dani whine, so I ran over and cradled her to my chest.

"Hi Dani," I kissed her forehead. "You gonna sit with Daddy?"

She babbled at me and butted her little head at my chest.

"I'll take that as a yes." I giggled.

I switched over to Cbeebies where _Octonauts_ was playing. Dani adores this show. Her little face lit up and she pointed to the screen. I followed her gaze and saw that Peso was on the screen. She loves that bloody penguin.

"Yes, darling, it's Peso."

Ashley walked over and snuggled up next to me, wrappping his arm around my waist. "You know I don't get this show."

"Me either, but it's better than _Baby Jake_."

"Yeah, that bloody rabbit scares me." Ash giggled, leaning his head on my shoulder.

I smiled, kissing his forehead.

"I called the police, they said they're sending someone to take a statement." Ash said softly.

I nodded.

"I texted my mum, too. She and Chris are coming round, too. Your dad needs to know."

I nodded again. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, angel. I love you."

"I love you too, Ashy."

* * *

**Title credit - _"Not Strong Enough"_ by Apocalyptica featuring Brent Smith.  
**

**Sorry I've been 'MIA', I've been so busy with school shit ;/  
**

**Anyway, what do y'all think is gonna happen/ :)  
**

**-Kat xo**


	8. If There's A Future, We Want It (Part 1)

**Life as a Vampire Parent  
Author: ShininStarzz  
Prompt: Follow Andy and Ashley on their journey of parenthood, in the final part of The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy. Vampire Andley.  
Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.  
A/n: What's this? An update? :O  
-Kat xo**

* * *

**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**

* * *

_Chapter 8  
_

_If There's A Future, We Want It (Part 1 of 2)_

_Andy  
_

"Andy?"  
I turned my head to see Ashley smiling softly.  
"Mm?"  
"Baby... look, I know you're scared, but... I'm here for you. I love you, Andy." He kissed my forehead.  
"Love you too, Ashy." I, in return, kissed his cheek.  
I snuggled closer, closing my eyes as I breathed in his scent. It was bubblemint gum, talcum power and something uniquely _him..._  
I don't know where I'd be without him. I love Ashley so badly.  
Danika was back in her chair, watching Cbeebies still. No idea what was playing, but she was happy, so...  
I grabbed Ashley's hand, pulling him up and hugging him tightly. I buried my head in his neck, as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Hey... what's brought this on?"  
"I just love you so much." I mumbled. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Ashy."  
"I love you too, Andy." Ash kissed my neck.  
I connected our lips softly, tangling my hands in his long black locks.  
I broke away and started singing softly.

_"You're the strength I need to fight,  
You're the reason I still try,  
I'm the moth and you're the light  
Use these wings so I can fly_

_Ashley baby,_  
_You make me feel so alive_  
_I've got purpose once again."_

I could feel Ashley smiling. He giggled a little before kissing me softly.  
"My turn!"

_"In the night, in the beat city light  
We steal ourselves away and hold on tight  
You were there, yeah, we were all there  
Too young, too smart, too much for this one town  
We'd get so high, we got lost coming down_

_When we were Kids In The Street, Kids In The Street_  
_When we were Kids In The Street, just Kids In The Street_  
_Remember when we_

_We used to laugh, we used to cry_  
_Live and die by the forty-five_  
_Take me back, I'll go there_  
_Who could stop us, and who would care?_  
_Always keep, to the Kids In The Street."_

I kissed him softly. "I love you, baby."  
"Love you too, Andy."  
We just stood there hugging until the doorbell rang.  
_"Open the door, it's freezing out here!"_  
I chuckled, opening the door and was immediately tackled in a hug by literally everyone. My Dad; Sam; Josh, Oli and Jaime; CC, Jake, Lana and Charlotte; Jinxx and Sammi; Chaos, Mysteria, Dan; Frank, Mikey and little Frank Jr.  
"Damn, babe, did you invite the whole town?" I laughed.  
Ashley shrugged. "You need support, And."  
"I know." I kissed his forehead. "Thank you."  
"Andy... buddy, what's going on?"  
"Dad, I... I, um... he's out. He's out! He b-broke out."  
"Who, bud?"  
"Robert Anderson. The man who raped me." I whispered.  
It was silent. Eerily so.  
Suddenly I was engulfed into my Dad's arms. "Oh, Andy... why didn't you ever say anything?"  
"It happened when I was still human. He was one of Mum's boyfriends." I sniffed. "He's been in prison for ages, I... I just wanted to forget about it. I'm scared Daddy."  
"I know bud, but-"  
"Daddy, he tried to kill me. That's how Mum found out he was raping me. He's coming back to kill me."  
"Andy, are you sure?"  
"Positive. He sent me a note saying he was coming back to finish what he started."  
Dad just held me closer. "That's not going to happen, I promise."  
"Daddy..." I pulled away. "Daddy, me and Ash have some other news."  
"What it is, kiddo?"  
"Me and Ash... we're having another baby."  
"You're pregnant again, Ashley?" Sam asked.  
"No." I shook my head. "I am."

* * *

**Um, hi...**  
**I can't believe I've not updated this is like a month!**  
**I'm so, so sorry.**  
**I've just had a lot of school shit to do and no inspiration!**  
**Ugh.**  
**I got to see BVB play on the 4th in Manchester, so that was cool xD**  
**Title credit: - Now by Paramore (it's amazing, check it out, it's so catchy!)**  
**Song lyrics: - Ashley by Escape The Fate**  
**- Kids In The Street by The All-American Rejects**  
**So... who's ready for the drama and action? ;)**  
**Love you guys, mwah!**  
**I'll try and update the Dom/Fertile Andley today too xD**  
**~Kat =^.^=**


	9. If There's A Future, We Want It (Part 2)

**Life as a Vampire Parent  
Author: ShininStarzz  
Prompt: Follow Andy and Ashley on their journey of parenthood, in the final part of The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy. Vampire Andley.  
Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.  
A/n: What's this? An update? :O  
-Kat xo**

* * *

**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_If There's A Future, We Want It (Part 2 of 2)_

_Ashley_

It was silent. Eerily so.  
"I, um... I'm gonna put Dani to bd." He muttered.  
"Andy..." I grabbed his hand but he pulled away from me.  
I watched as he picked up our daughter and literally ran out of the room, not failing to notice he was tearing up.  
I spun round, growling softly. "What the fuck is wrong with all of you?!"  
"Ashley Purdy, you watch your language around the children!"  
"That's Ashley _Biersack_ Mum, or are you forgetting I'm married?" I snarled. "As for the rest of you! Don't you think Andy has enough to deal with because the guy that abused him and tried to kill him has broken out of prison? We're having a baby! Isn't that a good thing? Does it really matter if Andy_ is_ the one pregnant? I'm gonna go and get him and you lot are all going to be nice to him!"  
I stormed off, locating my husband in our daughter's room. He was singing to her, cradling her in his arms.

_"Oh, I could hide 'neath the wings_  
_Of the bluebird as she sings_  
_The six o'clock alarm would never ring_  
_But it ring and I rise,_  
_Wipe the sleep out of my eyes_  
_My shavin' razor's cold and it sings_

_Cheer up, Sleepy Jean_  
_Oh, what can it mean_  
_To a Daydream Believer_  
_And a homecoming queen."_

"Sounding good, babe."  
"Thanks, Ash." He rose and laid Dani in her cot. "Daddy loves you, honey."  
"C'mon, love." I reached out my hand.  
Andy reached out his palm and laced his fingers with mine. I dragged him out to the living room.  
It was empty, save for a note taped to the fridge.  
**_Ashley, we all figured you could use some alone time. We'll come back tomorrow._**  
**_Tell Andy we love him and we're not mad."_**  
**_-Chris._**  
"Well at least they're not mad at me." Andy sighed.  
I wrapped him up in my arms. "Love you, And."  
"Love you too, Ash."

* * *

**A/n: Title credit - _Now_ by Paramore**  
**Lyrics used -_ Daydream Believer_ by The Monkees**  
**So...** **what do y'all want to happen next...? ;)**  
**Love you! Mwah! ~Kiss~**  
**-Kat =^.^=**


	10. Of Officers and Words

**Life as a Vampire Parent  
Author: ShininStarzz  
Prompt: Follow Andy and Ashley on their journey of parenthood, in the final part of The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy. Vampire Andley.  
Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

* * *

**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_Of Officers and Words_

_Ashley_

"So this man, Anderson, he raped you?"  
"Yes." Andy said through gritted teeth.  
I sent a glare at the back of the officer's head. _Honestly, did this prick not watch the news?_  
Dumbass.  
"And you were human when he did this?" Officer Prick asked with an obvious disgust.  
"Yes."  
"And you're now pregnant?"  
"What does that have to do with it?"  
"Just answer the question, Andrew." Said the other officer - a female - in a gentle tone."  
"Yeah, we're having another baby. Next question?"  
"Is it going to be full-blooded or a freak?"  
_I'm gonna fucking **KILL** this guy!_  
"Alex! You can't say that!"  
Andy growled. "My daughter is _not_ a freak! But to answer your question, our child will be a full-blooded vampire and not a viannen."  
I walked over with Danika in my arms, and gave her to her father.  
"If you're done judging our family, you can fuck off out of my house!" I yelled in the prick's face.  
He smirked. "We have what we need."  
He sauntered off, followed by the female, who gave us an apologetic glance.  
"Ugh, what a dick!"  
"Ash, love, it's okay."  
"I know but he was such an idiot!"  
"Mama!"  
I whipped my head around to saw Dani's outstretched hands reaching for me "Mama!"  
My eyes pooled with happy tears as I kissed my baby girl's head. "That's right baby I'm your Momma!"  
"Mama!" Danika smiled. She reached for me again. "Mama, Mama!"  
"Well done, Little One." Andy kissed her cheek.  
"Da-Dada!"  
Andy's eyes widened. "Yes baby, I'm Daddy."  
"Dada!" she whined. "Dada, Mama! Up!"  
"Babe, take her, she wants you."  
"She wants me because I have her bottle." I scooped Dani up and went to get her bottle.  
I felt Andy's arms wrap around my waist. "Love you, Ash."  
"Love you too."

* * *

**The title _is_ a play on the words "Of Mice and Men" :)  
So... Dani said her first words! :D  
Yay!  
-Kat =^.^=**


	11. Will We Ever See The End (1 of 2)

**Life as a Vampire Parent  
Author: ShininStarzz  
Prompt: Follow Andy and Ashley on their journey of parenthood, in the final part of The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy. Vampire Andley.  
Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

* * *

**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_Will We Ever See The End (Part 1 of 2)  
_

_Andy_

"Dada!" Dani whined. "Up!"  
I smiled, picking my daughter up. "Hey, Baby Girl." I pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
"Dada... Dada... w-wuv you!"  
I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Daddy loves you too, honey."  
Dani grinned. "Where Mama?"  
"I don't know, sweetie, let's go find him."  
I carried Danika into mine and Ashley's bedroom. "Ash!" I shook him gently. "Get up, babe."  
He groaned. "Andy..."  
"C'mon, babe, Dani wants you."  
"Mama! Up!" She giggled.  
Ash sat up and smiled at our daughter. "Hi, honey."  
Danika squealed happily. "Wuv you, Mama. Wuv Dada."  
Ashley smiled, tears falling. "Momma loves you too, Danika."  
I handed Dani to Ash, and got under the covers, wrapping my arms around my wife's waist. "I love you, Ashley."  
"Love you too, Andy." Ashley kissed me softly.

"Ash, I'm going down to the shops, I'll be back soon!" I yelled, shrugging on my leather jacket.  
"Are you sure you should be going out in your condition?"  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm pregnant, Ashley. I'm not dying!"  
"Andy..."  
"Babe, I'll be fine. Promise." I kissed his cheek and then kissed Dani's forehead. "See you later, Baby Girl."

_**~Time Lapse~**_

I walked out of the Co-op, a pack of fags in hand. Okay, so you're probably thinking, _you can't smoke while you're pregnant!_  
Actually, nicotine doesn't effect viannen or vampire foetus'. Something about vampiric DNA.  
Ha.  
I lit up one of the fags, inhaling the toxic smoke. Ash didn't like me smoking in the house, which was understandable. I smoke by the back door when I want a fag. I'm not gonna smoke around my daughter.  
I walked down an alleyway, dropping and standing on my smoke when I was finish with it. I walked down the alleyway, when I heard footsteps directly behind me. Call me paranoid, but I thought someone was following me. I walked more quickly, trying to shake the thoughts out of my head. The footsteps got louder and before I could do anything else, something heavy connected with my head and I crashed to the ground.  
The last thing I heard was snarling, before I blacked out.

* * *

**Title Credit - _Shadow Moses_ by BMTH  
To clarify, even though you probably guessed it already, 'fag' is another name for a cigarette. It's either a British term or an English one, I'm not sure.  
-Kat =^.^=**


	12. Will We Ever See The End (2 of 2)

**Life as a Vampire Parent  
Author: ShininStarzz  
Prompt: Follow Andy and Ashley on their journey of parenthood, in the final part of The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy. Vampire Andley.  
Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

* * *

**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_Will We Ever See The End (Part 2 of 2)  
_

_Ashley_

I bit my lip, glancing at the clock. It'd been three hours. _Three hours..._  
He only went to the shop!  
I checked my phone again. Nothing.  
_Andy, where the fuck are you?_  
"Mama?" I turned around to see Dani clutching her teddy. "Where Dada?"  
"I don't know, sweetheart."  
"Phone."  
"Huh?"  
"Phone. Phone Dada."  
"Okay sweetie, I'll phone Daddy."  
I dialled Andy's number, humming softly.  
_Baby, where are you..._

_Andy_

The gag around my mouth prevented any speech. My hands were tied above my head, my legs bound by rope.  
As I looked up at the man who kidnapped me, I felt sick. It was none other than Robert Anderson. The bastard who raped me...  
He removed the gag, smirking at me. "Long time, no see, Andrew."  
I spat at him. "Well your arse was in prison."  
He grabbed my hair. "Listen, you little bitch, you're _mine!_ My _fuck_ toy."  
I laughed. "I'm not _yours,_ Anderson. I'm married. I have a daughter. You're pathetic!"  
"I don't give a fuck, you little shit! I know you're married. I know you're a vampire. I know that you're pregnant right now."  
My heart hammered in my chest. "Get the fuck off me!"  
Suddenly my phone went off. My eyes widened. _Ashley._  
"Hmm, who's Ashley? This the chick you're married too?"  
"Ash is a guy!"  
"Perfect." Anderson smirked and answered the call.  
_"Andy, where are you?!"_  
"Ashley!" I whimpered.  
_"Andy? Baby, what's going on?"_  
"Aww, sweet." Anderson mocked us. "So you must be Ashley."  
_"Who the Hell are you? What are you doing to my husband? Andy! Andy, are you okay?"_  
Anderson laughed. "Tell me, Ashley, is Andrew as good a fuck as I remember?"  
_"WHAT?!"_  
"It's Anderson!" I yelled.  
_"Let him go!"_  
"I don't think so. I think I'm going to teach this little bitch a lesson."  
He began tearing at my clothes. "Let me go!" I screamed.  
_"Andy!"_  
"Goodbye, Ashley." Anderson laughed. He dropped my phone and stomped on it.  
_This is it, Andy. You're going to die. You and your baby will die._  
He untied my legs and arms and dragged me up a set of stairs and into a bedroom.  
_Ashley, save us..._

* * *

**Title Credit - _Shadow Moses_ by BMTH  
Don't kill me!  
I'm evil, I know! I'm sorry!**

-Kat =^.^=


	13. Phone Calls

**The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy Part 3**

**Life as a Vampire Parent**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Follow Andy and Ashley on their journey of parenthood, in the final part of The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy. Vampire Andley.**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**-Kat xo**

* * *

**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_Phone Calls  
_

_Ashley_

The call ended and I screamed.  
_This isn't happening!_  
I fell to my knees, sobbing.  
"Mama? Mama, where Dada? Why Mama cry?"  
_Listen to her Ash! You need to find Andy!_  
"Daddy..." I stood up and rubbed at my eyes. "A bad man, a _very_ bad man, has Daddy. He's hurt. And I need to phone the police so they can find him."  
Dani began crying. "Dada!"  
"Shh," I picked her up and kissed her forehead. "We'll find him, I promise. He'll be okay."  
She sniffed. "Dada... Phone. Dada."  
"Okay, honey." I dialled 999.  
_"What service do you require?"_  
"Police station."  
_"Putting you through."_  
I kissed Dani's forehead again. "Everything will be okay, honey."  
_"Police station, how can we help?"_  
"It's my husband. He's been kidnapped."

_**~Long Time Lapse~**_

I was sat by the phone, tears falling from my eyes. Dani was asleep in my arms. I shouldn't be here, I should be out looking for my husband, but _no._  
Stupid twats at the station pulled the guilt trip on me. Stay and look after Dani like a good mother, while playing the part of a grieving wife.  
Okay, so on reflection, staying and looking after my daughter was crucial, but I needed to know what was happening with my husband.  
Suddenly the phone rang, and in my haste, I jostled Dani awake.  
"M-mama?"  
"Shh, go back to sleep." I set her on the sofa and answered the call. "Ashley Biersack."  
_"Mrs Biersack, we've found your husband. An officer will be around shortly to escort you and your daughter to the hospital."_  
I sobbed in relief. "Th-thank you!"  
The call ended and I just cried.  
_Oh, Andy, I hope you're okay... I hope our baby is okay..._

* * *

**So they found Andy! ^^  
The next chapter will be a sad one, I'm warning you know...  
-Kat =^.^=**


	14. I Breakdown When I Can't See You

**The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy Part 3**

**Life as a Vampire Parent**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Follow Andy and Ashley on their journey of parenthood, in the final part of The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy. Vampire Andley.**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**-Kat xo**

* * *

**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

_I Breakdown When I Can't See You_

_Andy_

I curled up in a ball, rubbing my stomach. _We'll be okay._  
Tears fell and my breath caught in my throat.  
_Ashley...  
Danika..._  
The door slammed open and I squeezed my eyes shut. "St-stop!"  
"Andrew Biersack?" A female voice spoke. "I'm Detective Ammie White."  
_Detective?_  
"Anderson..." I whispered.  
"Dead." She answered. "You're free. You need to go to hospital, so we can check you over."  
I feel a hand rubbing my back. "Okay, sweetie?"  
I open my eyes and see a pretty woman with graying brown hair and bright eyes - an emerald shade with hints of deep blue.  
"Ashley... Danika..."  
"They're okay, sweetheart. They're missing you." Ammie said, patting my shoulder. "C'mon, Andy, let's get you to hospital."  
"Okay." I stood up and hugged my middle. I had a weird feeling in my stomach. Suddenly I doubled over in pain.  
"Woah, Andy, are you okay? What hurts?"  
"My stomach." I sobbed.  
"Shh, honey." She picked me up.  
It was only then I noticed the fresh blood trickling down my legs.

* * *

_Ashley_

I sat with Dani on my lap. We'd been here for three and a half hours already, but Andy couldn't have any visitors just yet.  
_I'm just glad he's okay.  
_Dani was sleeping. She was so relieved Andy was safe now and that the bad man died.  
I hope that fucker is in Hell.  
"Here, Ashley," Chris said. "Let me take Dani. You go and stretch your legs. You need it."  
"No, Chris, I'm fine."  
"Ashley, " Chris puts his hand on my shoulder. "I know you're worried, but you need a break. Just a small one. For me. Please?"  
"Okay, I will." I handed Danika's sleeping form to her Grandpa and stood up.  
Just then a nurse called my name. "Mrs Biersack? You can see Andrew now."  
I nodded and turned to Chris. "If she wakes up, come and find us."  
I followed the nurse to where Andy was.  
"Andrew, visitor." The nurse smiled at me. "I'll leave you too alone."  
"Thank you." I went in to see Andy sat on the hospital bed. His face was lowered as he sobbed into his knees. " Andy?"  
That only intensified his sobbing. "A-A-Ashley..."  
"Hey..." I ran over and pulled Andy into my arms. "Shh, shh, sweetie."  
Andy clung to me, sobbing uncontrollably. "A-Ashley."  
"Hey, it's over, you're okay." I kissed his hair.  
I tried to pry Andy's hands off me, but he clung even tighter, going wild.  
_"NO!"_  
"Andy, Andy baby shh, shh..." I lifted his chin, looking into those crystal eyes were glistening with tears. "It's okay, he's dead. He can't hurt you. Everything will be okay, Andy."  
"N-no they w-won't." Andy sobbed.  
"Honey, what do you mean?"  
"I l-lost our b-baby."  
My heart dropped. "What...?"  
"Miscarriage." Andy whimpered. "Triggered by st-stre-ess. I-I'm s-sorry, Ashle-ey."  
"Oh, sweetheart... It's not your fault. None of this is your fault, baby."  
Andy just cried. "I'm sorry."  
I removed Andy's hands from my body and climbed on the bed. "Andy, look at me."  
His eyes looked up at me, still glistening, his bottom lip pouty and trembling. _Just as innocent-looking as when he was human..._  
"None of this," I kissed him softly, "is your-" kiss "fault."  
Andy laid his head on my chest. "They told me we would've had a boy. W-we can't even b-bury h-him."  
"Oh, honey..."  
I pulled my sobbing husband onto my lap, rubbing his back. I rocked him softly. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

* * *

******Title Credit - _Breakdown_ by Tonight Alive featuring Benji Madden.  
Hi...  
_I'M SO SORRY!_  
Please don't kill me... :c  
-Kat xo**_  
_


	15. It's Like I'm Sleepwalking

_**The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy Part 3**_

_**Life as a Vampire Parent**_

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Follow Andy and Ashley on their journey of parenthood, in the final part of The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy. Vampire Andley.**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**-Kat xo**

* * *

_**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**_

* * *

_Chapter 15_

_It's Like I'm Sleepwalking  
_

_Andy_

I blinked, tears falling from my eyes. I sniffed, rubbing my eyes furiously. Ashley's hand rubbed my side and I whimpered as he gently caressed my now empty stomach.  
"A-Ashle-ley..." I sobbed.  
"Shh," he pulled me onto his lap, rocking me softly. "It's okay."  
"Our little b-boy," I cried. "O-our b-baby."  
"Shh, angel." He kissed my head. "Did you have any names picked out?"  
"C-Casey." I muttered.  
"That's a nice name, sweetie. He would've loved it."  
My lip trembled, and I began shaking.  
_Our baby boy..._  
"Momma? Daddy?"  
I looked up to see Danika in my Dad's arms. She whined, stretching her arms out for me. I picked her up and placed her in my lap.  
"It's okay, Daddy, the bad man can't hurt you, no more." She hugged me. "I love you, Daddy."  
"I love you too, Baby Girl."

I was sat in Dani's bedroom. My Baby Girl was sat grinning in my lap. "Daddy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you sing for me?"  
"Of course, Baby Girl."  
I kissed her head.  
_"In your Brown Eyes  
I walked away  
In your Brown Eyes  
I couldn't stay  
In your Brown Eyes  
You'll watch her go  
Then turn the record on  
And wonder what went wrong  
What went wrong?_

If everything  
Was everything  
But everything is over  
Everything  
Could be everything  
If only we were older  
I guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you  
And your  
Brown Eyes"

Dani was now asleep. I laid her in her cot, stroking her brunette hair. She had her mother's natural hair colouring. "Daddy loves you."  
I made my way to my bedroom to find Ashy sat reading.  
"Wotcha readin'?"  
Ash looked up, grinned, and lifted the book up so I could see the bright red colour of the cover and the black flower that took up the majority of the room.  
"Again?" I said in disbelief. "What's with you and that series?"  
"It's a good series!" Ashley pouted.  
"I'm not denying the brilliance of the plot, because the plot's absolutely _epic,_ but you've got to have read it thirty times already!"  
"So I'll read it thirty more!"  
I sighed, taking the book off him and setting it on the floor.  
"Hey!"  
"Don't." I said. "You know how much I hate today... please, just... don't."  
Ashley frowned slightly, before engulfing me in his arms.  
It'd been four months since my miscarriage, and while I was slowly healing, every time the anniversary hit, I was thrown into depression.  
"It's okay, Andy. Focus on happy things. Like Dani's birthday."  
I smiled at the thought. Our Little One was nearly a year old...  
I nuzzled my face into his neck. "I love you, Ashy."  
He lifted my face so it was level with his and kissed me gently. "Love you too, Andy."

* * *

**Title Credit ~ _Sleepwalking_ - BMTH  
Lyrics ~ _Brown Eyes_ - Lady Gaga  
The book that gets described is _Generation Dead_ by Daniel Waters, which I obviously don't own. If you've not read it, I recommend you buy it, and the two sequels, _Kiss of Life _&_Passing Strange_, 'cause the series is ****amazing!**  
So, this is the last official chapter of_The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy, Part III: Life as a Vampire Parent_.  
There will be an epilogue, so it's not over just yet.  
Thank you so much for your continued support on this trilogy, it means so much to me, and I love every single one of you that enjoy the series.  
-Kat =^.^=


	16. Epilogue

_**The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy Part 3**_

_**Life as a Vampire Parent**_

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Follow Andy and Ashley on their journey of parenthood, in the final part of The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy. Vampire Andley.**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**-Kat xo**

* * *

_**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**_

* * *

_Epilogue_

___If I am the rose and you the bird, then woo me._  


_Ashley_

"Momma!" Dani yelled.  
"Hi Baby Girl, how was school?"  
"Good!" She beamed. "I made a new friend! He's called Caleb."  
"Is Caleb nice?"  
"Yeah. He's human, so some of the kids were mean to him, but I told him I'm half and half, and now he's my best friend!"  
I smiled. "Okay sweetheart. Go and get changed and then you can watch TV."  
"Yay!" Dani cheered, running to her room.  
I heard a chuckle. "She's so cute."  
"Well you _are_ her Daddy." I grinned at my husband.  
Andy smiled and walked over to me. He set down a glass of apple juice in front of me with a plate of Pop Tarts.  
"Pop Tarts?" I grinned. "I love you!"  
"Love you too baby." Andy picked me up and sat me on his lap.  
He pressed a kiss to my cheek and caressed my stomach, which held our unborn baby. We were having a little boy. Andy was upset at first because of Casey and I felt so guilty, but I love Casey, I love our unborn son, and so does Andy.  
"Baby?"  
"Mm?" I mumbled through a mouthful of a chocolate chip flavoured Pop Tart.  
"I've been thinking... Of names."  
I swallowed my food and looked up at Andy. "What names?"  
"Only two, but..."  
"Go on..."  
"Philip or Simon."  
"Mm... Philip Simon Biersack. I like it." I grinned, kissing Andy gently.  
He kissed back, just as soft. "I love you."  
"Love you too."

* * *

**Title Credit - _Ghazel_ by Mimi Khalvati (it's a poem ^_^ )  
Well that's it. The trilogy is now officially over. I can't believe it! I'm sad now :L  
Thanks to everyone who's enjoyed it. It's been part of my life for nearly a _year_, and I can't thank you guys enough, seriously.  
- I love you x -  
I'll leave you with this:  
The trilogy is done, but the story is far from over...  
-Kat xo**


End file.
